


You're Lookin' Hot Tonight

by recycledmedia



Category: Starsky & Hutch, The Professionals, The Sentinel, due South
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't believe my eyes, what have I seen<br/> looking like you walked out of a magazine<br/> oh, everyone's stopped and starin' at the door<br/> go on you know you got it, let'em beg for more"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Lookin' Hot Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to do a vid with the guys all dressed up and looking good. :)
> 
> This vid was completed in 2003 and is on our 2nd compilation and the S&H, DS, and Pros compilations.

Stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfxZTn_TyLk

A catalog of our vids can be found at www.southroad.com/rms. Megaupload links are no longer active.


End file.
